deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shakaboy/New Match Sales
Cause the other one was getting too big. You can take a maximum of five matches, so yeah Leone vs. Blake Belladonna Connections: Cat girls of their teams Why I dropped it: Forgot I already have fights for both Who I thought would win: Leone without too much trouble Adopted by: Commander Ghost Bizarro vs. Red Hulk Connections: "Superman vs. Hulk" Why I dropped it: Didn't want to research Bizarro, already have a RH fight Who I thought would win: From what little I remember of Bizarro, I think he wins Adopted by: Finnmcmissilecar Satsuki Kiryuin vs. Undyne Connections: Enemies turned rivals; female leaders Why I droped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Satsuki never really threatned an entire universe, so Undying wouldn't be brought into play, so I would say Satsuki in a brutal stomp Deathstroke vs. The Winter Soldier Connections: Soldiers turned deadly warriors Why I dropped it: Captain America Who I thought would win: Slade King Dedede vs. Dr. Eggman Connections: Red-wearing, evil leaders from rival companies; brains vs brawn Why I dropped it: Found a better DDD fight Who I thought would win: Considering I was giving Triple D and Egghead their armies and all of their weapons, I would honestly go with the Egg Adopted by: Someone I don't know who tho Chara vs. Doomsday Connections: Green-wearing genocidal maniacs Why I dropped it: Lost interest; found a better fight for Doomsday and narrowing down on a couple for Chara Who I thought would win: No idea Gaara vs. Esdeath Connections: Demon-possessed controllers of elements Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Gaara has more hax, but Esdeath takes the advantage in just about everything else so her She-Hulk vs. Tifa Lockhart Connections: Hard-hitting girls Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: She-Hulk without trouble Springtrap vs. The Joker Connections: Forms of kids entertainment turned deadly psychopaths Why I dropped it: Better Joker match Who I thought would win: Regardless of FNAF World or not, Joker wins IMO Ruby Rose vs. Harry Potter Connections: Two monster-killing teens with special powers and dead parents that go to a special academy Why I dropped it: Found better and more fair fights for both Who I thought would win: Harry is smarter, but Ruby blitzes, one-shots, and just about everything else Adopted by: Baka Astro Boy vs Android 18 Connections: They have a thing of iconic robots Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: 18, pretty easily tbh Scorpion vs. Sweet Tooth Connections: Demon-powered killers with a head of flames Why I dropped it: Better Needles match Who I thought would win: Scorp with med difficulty Popeye vs. Arale Connections: Comically overpowered heroes with toonforce Why I dropped it: Better Arale and Popeye fights Who I thought would win: Pops in a close fight Superman vs. Axe Cop Connections: Blue, pure but overpowered heroes Why I dropped it: Better fights for both Who I thought would win: Axe Cop, even with Pre-Crisis Kirby VS Metal Sonic Connections: Ability copying hero vs ability copying villain Why I dropped it: Better fights for both Who I thought would win: Probably Kirby but IDK for sure Ghost Rider vs. Solomon Grundy Connections: Men turned monsters Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: GR Sold to: Lion Asura vs. Ghost Rider Connections: Firey beings powered by rage and vengeance Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Without Zarathos, Asura. With it, Johnny Gideon Graves vs. Cinder Fall Connections: The big bad villains Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Gideon in a pretty close fight Adopted by: ThatOneNoob2 Mako Mankanshoku vs. Panty Anarchy this is like the 5th mako match ive dropped smh Connections: Wild and energetic companions to their moody and dark counterparts Why I dropped it: Lost interest; didn't want to research Panty and Stocking Who I thought would win: IDK Balrog vs. Doomfist Connections: Big, punchy black guys from evil orginizations Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: rip doomfist Adopted by: Baka Hisoka vs. Ghirahim Connections: Pale, crazy guys with tiny weapons Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Ghirahim Adopted by: Lion Bane vs. Tombstone Connections: Smart but strong villains of Bats and Spidey Why I dropped it: Lost interest; really didn't think this would be that good of a fight Who I thought would win: Tombstone with low to medium diff Master Roshi vs. Scrooge McDuck Connections: Iconic old mentors that each represent one of the seven deadly sins Why I dropped it: Lost interest Who I thought would win: Super Scrooge might be able to win but IDK how strong Roshi is now Doctor Strange vs. Zatanna Connections: Magic Why I dropped it: Scarlet Witch bois Who I thought would win: Probably Strange Freddy Krueger vs. Man-Thing Connections: Not-so ordinary men turned into fear-fueling fire manipulators Why I dropped it: A crazy red spider dood Who I thought would win: Man-Thing pretty easily Superman vs. Ghost Rider Connections: Opposite sides of the moral spectrum Why I dropped it: Connections were eh to begin with; found a better match for Johnny Who I thought would win: Superman since I was using post-crisis and no zarathos The Undertaker vs. Solomon Grundy Connections: Dead men walking Why I dropped it: Found a better and more fun match for Taker Who I thought would win: Taker in a stomp Meta Knight vs. Silver Surfer Connections: Mysterious, speedy, and assistants to gluttons Why I dropped it: Didn't want to research SS Who I thought would win: IDK, probably SS Guts vs. Natsu Dragneel Connections: Powerhouses that had troubled childhoods; also knight vs. dragon, but anime Why I dropped it: Better match for Natsu, narrowed down some for Guts Who I thought would win: Natsu pretty easily Akuma vs. Esdeath Connections: Powerhouses who have a neutral relationship with the protagonist and hate weak people Why I dropped it: Better fights for both Who I thought would win: My gut is telling me Esdeath Bayonetta vs. Princess Peach Connections: Magic using female icons of video games; Nintendo vs. SEGA Why I dropped it: Better match for Bayo Who I thought would win: Leaning towards Peach Category:Blog posts